Children's products come in many shapes and forms and include such products as toys, toy vehicles, children's ride-on vehicles, play sets, play structures, toy tracks, toy chests, etc. Often such children's products include hinged structure, such as associated with a cavity having a corresponding closure. Illustrative, non-exclusive examples of hinged structures include structures that are associated with hoods, trunks, and doors of children's ride-on vehicles and other toy vehicles, hinged covers for toy chests, hinged doors, windows, and gates of toy play structures, hinged track sets, and the like.
When a children's product includes a hinged structure, it is desirable for the structure to incorporate some form of pinch-relief functionality, that is, functionality that serves to restrict or prevent a child's finger (or other body part) or any other obstruction from being pinched by the hinged structure. Moreover, it may be desirable that the pinch-relief functionality of a children's product not facilitate breakage, or other damage, of the children's product. That is, it may be desirable for a hinged structure to prevent the pinching of a child or other obstruction without the hinged structure or other portion of the children's product having to break to prevent the pinching.